


November's harvest

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the episode "October Surprise" Alex Muñoz hires OPA to fix his failing political image. Olivia's dedication to her job is compromised when her history with the ADA causes her to question whether or not she wants to help her client.





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia looked out of the towncar as they drove through the streets of New York. Quinn had found a client for them. A mayoral candidate named Alejandro Muñoz who, 5 days before the election was being brought up on charges of exchanging child pornography. 

"Why are we taking this case?" Olivia asked. 

"Because something about it is off." Quinn replied. "He's getting ready to change the city and actually help the urban poor and suddenly less than a week from the election he gets sandbagged by NYPD and the DA's office?" 

They drew close to the campaign headquarters the car was met with an army of reporters camped outside. Marcus instructed the driver to go around back. Olivia looked out the window. Though they were tinted and the reporters could not see who was inside she still felt exposed. Ever since she'd left Fitz and the White House people had been following her, trying to understand how she could have possibly left all that behind. 

After being ushered inside by security, they were led into Muñoz's campaign office. 

Olivia led her team into the office. Muñoz was sitting at his desk, talking to his wife. They fell silent, Muñoz stepped forward, a large politician’s smile in place as he held out his hand. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you took my case, Ms. Pope.” He motioned behind him. “This is my wife, Yelina.”

  
Yelina was looking at them suspiciously. “I’m not as grateful.”

“Yelina.” Muñoz warned. Yelina didn’t look at him.

“We’re dealing with an alleged sex scandal, so forgive me if hiring half of the most famous political sex scandal makes me upset.” She met Olivia’s eyes unflinchingly. Olivia smiled; she’d expected pushback.

“This is only going to work if we’re honest with each other.” She said. “So thank you for your honesty.” She put her bag on Muñoz’s desk. “I have 5 days to save your campaign. So for 5 days you will campaign directly to the people of New York. Absolutely no contact with anyone more influential than a bus driver. You want people to believe you’re being targeted? Make sure you make them understand that they’re being targeted as well.” She looked down at his well-tailored suit. “You need to make them forget you’re a state senator. From now on until the election, jeans. There are more poor people in this city than the elite. Show them that they have a voice and they have power.” She looked back at Yelina. “As to your concerns about the optics of my being here, Marcus and Quinn will take point on this. They will accompany you to events to make sure you stay on script; this is the last time I’ll be in the same borough as you. In addition, the account you're paying to does not have my name on it.”

Yelina still seemed skeptical, but nodded. “My husband is going to do great things for this city.” She said. Olivia grimaced and turned to Muñoz.

“I’ve been honest, your wife has been honest so now I need you to be honest. Is there any truth to these charges and before you say no, I’ll remind you that I am not law enforcement, I’m not going to cuff you and send you to the DA’s office. I’m here to help, so you need to tell me exactly what you’ve done.”

Muñoz seemed weary, tired. “There’s no truth to these allegations, Ms. Pope. I was framed.”

Olivia bit her lip. “Alright.” She picked up her bag. “Is there anything you know that Huck and I can leak to the press to substantiate this claim?”

“Yes.” Muñoz’s eyes flashed. “The ADA who lead the charge and set the NYPD after me. He’s a former friend from the neighborhood. He’s jealous of my success.”

Olivia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “ADA is an influential position; why would he be jealous?”

“Because of me.” Yelina said.

“Mi amor.” Muñoz murmured, putting his hand on her arm, but Yelina shoved him off.

“He doesn’t get to get away with this, Alex.” She growled, her eyes flashing. “He’s always been jealous and he went too far.” She looked back at Olivia. “You want to know who’s behind this? Ask ADA Rafael Barba why he had his personal police squad go after my husband.”

Olivia blinked, forcing her expression to remain neutral. It couldn’t be the same person. “Rafael Barba?” She asked, as if looking for confirmation. Yelina nodded.

“He grew up in the same neighborhood, but went off to Harvard and now has ideas as to who should make it and who shouldn’t.”  
Olivia nodded. “I’ll set up a meeting with him, it might be helpful.” 

She swept out of the office with the others following her. 

"I'll take the ADA." Marcus began. 

"No." Olivia cut him off. The team looked at her in surprise. "I'll take the ADA." She said. 

"Are you sure that's-" Marcus began. 

"You guys handle the campaign and Muñoz." Olivia shouldered her bag and walked out of the building. "I'll go speak to Rafael." 

Huck frowned, following her out of the building. "Do you know him?" He asked. 

"Hm?" She asked. 

"The assistant district attorney. You called him Rafael, not ADA, or Barba or Rafael Barba. You used his first name. It's personal which makes me think you know him personally." 

Olivia paused at the street corner, glaring back at Huck. "What are you trying to say?" 

"Is Yelina Muñoz the only person who has a history with Rafael Barba?" Huck asked. Olivia held up her hand signalling for a cab. 

"I knew Rafael back in law school." She said as the cab pulled up. "Focus on Muñoz." She got in, instructing the cab driver to take her to the court house. Rafael being involved was a complication. The man she'd known had been righteous, believing in justice and the protection of the law. It was difficult to think he'd let personal issues cloud that dedication. Difficult, but not impossible. She knew better than anyone that people weren't always what they appeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael glared at the laptop in front of him. Alex was apparently campaigning in the Bronx, using his status as a man of the people to push his candidacy. He kissed babies and played basketball with the children while Yelina took all the questions. It was a brilliant political move; she was more popular than him and it gave his story more credibility. Alex was abrasive, tough. He'd always been capable in a fight, but Yelina. She was more levelheaded and capable of sounding less paranoid. Rafael shook his head. 

Getting up from his desk, he rubbed his eyes. It wasn't his case, it wasn't his problem anymore. It hurt beyond imagining, but Alex had broken the law and needed to face the consequences of his actions. Grabbing his jacket, he made his way out of his office. Leaving the building he was lost in his thoughts when a voice out of his past called out to him.

"Rafael."

He froze, his neck suddenly too stiff to turn. Shaking himself slightly, he forced his entire body around. There she was. Standing two steps below him, looking as beautiful as the day he'd met her. He'd seen her image splashed across newspapers, gossip blogs, and every TV he'd come near after the news of her being the president's mistress broke. She'd ceased to be a person. It hadn't seemed to be real that his Olivia could be the one they were vilifying. She'd somehow managed to keep her connection to him hidden from the press, for which he was grateful for. But what was she doing here? Shouldn't she be in DC?

"Olivia Pope." he said as though the name would make her real. "This is a surprise."  

"How are you?" She smiled, moving up so she was standing directly in front of him. He swallowed nervously. 

"I've been better." He admitted. "What do you want Olivia?" 

"I can't drop in on an old friend?" She asked. 

"No." He said. "I've had enough old friends dropping in the last couple of days. State your case." 

Olivia closed her mouth, Rafael shook his head; he was in no mood to play mind games. Turning, he began his way down the stairs. 

"Those old friends include Alex Muñoz?" Olivia asked. Rafael turned, his mouth slightly agape. 

"How did you?" He paused, of course; there was only one explanation. Heaving a heavy sigh, he moved back up towards her. "Please..." He said softly. "Please tell me you aren't fixing his campaign." 

Olivia didn't so much as blink, but Rafael knew he was right. 

"You are." He put a hand to his temple, trying to stave off a headache that had been forming since that morning. He needed coffee or scotch. Or both. "Unbelievable." 

"Muñoz says you set him up." Olivia continued. Alex's paranoid words in her mouth too much for him to handle.  

"He's lying." Rafael growled. 

"He says you have a personal reason to go after him." She was so goddamn composed. Rafael tried to reign in his anger. Alex couldn't have her too. 

"He's convinced the entire world is against him." Rafael muttered. "And I'm not having this conversation out here."

"So where can we have it?" Olivia asked. Rafael sighed. He didn't want Olivia mixed up in this. "If he could convince her to drop Alex as a client...

"Only to stop you from making a big mistake." He murmured. "There's a bar not too far from here, it has decent food. We'll talk there." He turned, walking down the steps. He'd been planning on going there anyway, There was a pause, but after a second he felt a warmth as Olivia started to follow him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why are you setting up Alex Muñoz?" She asked him the question before he'd even had the chance to sit down. He was already off balance by what was happening to Muñoz and her presence here. Bringing her to this bar was a play to place him on familiar ground to regain confidence, but she wasn't having it. He pulled off his coat, looking weary.

"You know, the lieutenant at SVU is named Olivia." He said. "It was bizarre at first. Saying Olivia...LIv...and not meaning you." He sat at the booth, pulling his briefcase on the seat next to him.

"Answer the question, Rafael." Olivia sat across from him, not taking off her jacket. Stiff, formal and cold, keeping him at arms' length. It was difficult, but necessary. 

"I didn't set him up, because he's guilty." Rafael shook his head, running a tired hand over his hair. "If you want, I can set up a meeting with the detectives who caught him. They'll explain what happened and answer any questions you might have."

"Any?" Olivia scoffed.

"Well, obviously not those things that would be a conflict of interest."

"So basically the entire case." Olivia leaned back, wondering why she'd bothered coming to talk to him. "I do have a law degree, Rafael. I know how it works."

"Well score one for Georgetown." Rafael muttered, ordering a scotch from a passing waiter. Olivia bit back a smile.

_"Come on, Rafi." She laughed, handing him a bottle she'd stolen from her ex's personal stash. She'd come all the way up to Cambridge to see him only to find out the bastard had cheated on her so she was taking revenge. His roommate, Rafael Barba, looked up at her in amusement. Reading the label he raised an eyebrow._

_"This is some very fancy scotch."_

_"It's what lawyers drink." She sat on his lap, opening the bottle. "You're going to be a lawyer, aren't you Rafi?"_

_He swallowed, looking from her to the open bottle, watching as she drank from it. "Liv, you shouldn't-"_

_"I'm going to be a lawyer too." She said._

_"If Blake comes back-"_

_"He's too busy fucking that blonde undergrad." Olivia said dismissively._

_"You're an undergrad." Rafael countered. "And..." He grabbed the bottle from her. "You're not 21."_

_"I will be in 2 months." Olivia pouted, grabbing for the bottle and sighing heavily when Rafael refused to let her have it. "So...what are we going to do now, councilor?" She ran her fingers over his vest, undoing the top two buttons. Rafael was always immaculate and well dressed. Those vests were actually quite flattering. He grabbed her hands, shaking his head._

_"No."_

_Olivia sighed, annoyed. "Don't you ever get tired of it?" She asked._

_"Of what?"_

_"Being perfect." She put her head on his shoulder, amused by how tense he was getting. "Doing everything right and still managing to have everything go wrong. Working twice as hard for half of what they have."_

_Conflicting emotions crossed Rafael's face. She knew he'd understood what she was talking about. Blake had made several comments about Rafael's background, referring to him as the scholarship kid behind his back."Blake was an asshole." He murmured. "You knew that."_

_"Of course I did." Olivia sighed. "I knew what I was signing up for, but I went for it anyways because he's a senator's son and it's what my daddy would have wanted. Being close to someone powerful." She frowned. "I hate him."_

_"Blake?"_

_"My dad." It was a shockingly honest revelation, she'd surprised even herself. Glaring at Rafael, she was shocked to find not pity, but understanding. Rafael had always been nice to her, to the point that Blake had thought he was coming on to her. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes._

_"What lawyers drink?"  He asked. She nodded. "Well then," he grabbed the bottle of scotch and took a sip. "To our future law careers."_

 

"Still living on a diet of Scotch and coffee?" She murmured. He chuckled.

"Well, it's what lawyers drink." his eyes gleamed with amusement. "It's either that or wine and popcorn."

She was touched that he remembered. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."  

"I guess there is something to be said for vitamin content." Rafael snarked. 

Olivia laughed, allowing herself to relax. As no one knew she was in New York there weren't any cameras or paparazzi. No one had recognized her just yet. She looked across the table at Rafael. "I'm happy to see you, Rafi." 

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with trying to milk information out of me for your client." He remarked. 

"I'm serious." She said. "It's been a difficult couple of months." 

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "I may have heard about a few of the things you've been dealing with." He conceded. Olivia looked down at the table. "Though I don't see any red letters on your clothing." 

"That would be an admission of guilt." Olivia said. "And what I did wasn't wrong." 

Rafael hesitated before saying. "But what Alex did was. The charges against him aren't just going to disappear, querida. Don't let him tear down your firm." 

Olivia let out a surprised cough, his usage of the endearment squeezing her chest. "It's going to take more than one dishonest politician caught with his pants down to derail OPA." 

"Ah." The corner of Rafael's mouth twitched upwards. "So you do think he's dishonest."

Olivia smiled. "He's a politician. They're all dishonest." 

"Well let me tell you something," Rafael said. "You may know politicians, but you don't know Alex. I do and if he thinks you're not with him; you're against him and he will have no problem throwing you under the bus. He called me out by name, Liv. On TV he accused me of being the lapdog of the city's elite. He has no problem going after anyone who he sees as a threat." 

"What about Yelina?" She knew her question had thrown him, but he recovered himself very quickly. 

"Yelina was my first love." He said softly. "I'm not denying that it hurt when she chose Alex, but...I changed. I went to Harvard and... And I moved on." 

The implication of his words hung heavily on both of them. Olivia looked down at the table. "So you wouldn't do this for revenge." 

"You know me better than that, Olivia." Rafael said. "That's all I can say." He smiled as a waiter walked over. "I'm assuming you're going to leave." 

"Do you want me to?" 

"No." He seemed hesitant. "I just figured now that you've exhausted the reason you came to see me, you'd walk away." 

It was definitely the right thing to do. After all he was on the opposite side of her client. It was unethical. But she'd sensed something was off with Alex Muñoz and maybe part of the reason she'd sought Rafael out herself was that she'd wanted an out. And maybe she'd missed him. "I'm a bit hungry." She leaned back in her seat. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to stay." 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Muñoz checked his poll numbers. Even though they'd taken a major hit, he was still a good 4 points ahead of his opponent. Olivia Pope's plan was working out quite well. He'd done the right thing, hiring her.

"Alex."

He turned. Thomas Whitman was standing at the door. Thomas had gone to Fordham with him and had been a valuable asset. "You been keeping an eye on Rafael?" He asked.

Thomas nodded. "That lady you hired. She met with him."

Alex shrugged. "Yelina told her about him. She was probably gathering information." 

Thomas shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. "And they don't know each other?" He asked, nonchalantly. Alex frowned, putting aside the laptop with the poll numbers and leaned forward, fixing Thomas with a piercing stare; he was hiding something.

"What is it?" He asked.

Thomas handed him the cellphone. The first picture was of Olivia Pope and Rafael on the courthouse steps. Then walking away together. Sitting in a near by bar and restaurant. Talking. Thomas was right. Something about the way they looked at each other...there was history there. Rafael must be using her in order to further the city's agenda. Or she was an agent sent by the people on Wall Street to undermine him. After all, she worked in the center of the corruption. He glared down at a the picture on the phone screen. Rafael was smiling, holding up a glass of scotch and leaning forwards. His suit jacket was off and his tie loosened. Olivia had her head back and was laughing at whatever Rafael was telling her.

"Keep an eye on her as well." He instructed Thomas. "Tell me if you see anything out of the ordinary."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Olivia sat in her hotel room looking over the police report. She didn't know Huck had done it, but he'd gotten her the complete file on Muñoz. She pressed her lips tightly together. Grabbing it, she left her hotel. She had no idea what she was doing when she gave the address to the cab driver. It wasn't until it pulled up outside the building, that she realized she'd run to Rafael. Paying the cab, she walked up the steps of  the brownstone. Ringing the doorbell, she swallowed debating whether to stay or run. 

Rafael opened the door. "Olivia." He murmured. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. She knew how he felt. The two days following their dinner she hadn't gotten much sleep either. "Are you alright?" 

She held up the file. Rafael's eyes widened. "That had better not be-" 

Olivia pushed past him, entering the house. "I'm sick of it." She said. 

"Olivia, you being here-" 

"You're not the attorney on this case so don't give me that conflict of interest crap." She glared. Rafael shut the door. 

"You know I could have you arrested for breaking and entering." He said dryly as he followed Olivia into the living room. "What are you sick of?" Olivia began pacing. 

"Being used. Cleaning up other people's messes when they don't deserve my help." Olivia waved the folder in front of her.

"Olivia." Rafael began, but she interrupted.

"He paid off women he sexted, he bribed two of them with government jobs and...He sexted a 15 year old girl." She slammed the folder to the ground in disgust. "15, Rafael and the worst part is that the first thing I thought when I saw that report was ways to fix it. To make it go away, because I have been doing this for way too long." She wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards the window, glaring out at the street. "I could make this go away, if I wanted to. I could have the case dismissed, the attorney dismissed. I could win the election for him, but I am tired of selling what is left of my soul." 

Rafael gaped at her. Moving to stand next to her he waited silently for her to continue. 

"He never even realized how much I sacrificed for him." She murmured. Rafael shifted. 

"Alex?" 

"No." 

Rafael's eyes widened. "You mean..." He didn't finish his thought. Olivia nodded. "Can I ask why you left? It's just. He seemed to be everything you wanted." 

Olivia scoffed. "He tried to force me into his perfect first lady. Trapping me inside the white house. He wanted what he and Mellie never had; the sweet perfect wife. I finally knew why Mellie resented him so much." 

"Wow." Rafael muttered. "He really didn't know you." He glanced at the file on the ground. "So what are you going to do about Alex?" He fidgeted slightly, the sight of an illegally obtained file unnerving him. 

"I'm going to let the election take its course." She said.

"Alex is going to think you were in league with me from the beginning." Rafael pointed out. Olivia let out a dry laugh.

"Let him think whatever he wants to." She said shrugging. She'd dealt with worse before. She'd been raised by worse.

"Olivia," Rafael said. "Why are you here?" He picked up the file and put it on his coffee table. "You'd already made up your mind about Muñoz before coming in uninvited." 

"Would you have turned me away?" Olivia smirked as Rafael tugged at his tie. He noticed her looking at him and put on his "attorney face". 

"It would have been the smart decision." He said, looking away. His voice was hushed with unspoken regret. 

She exhaled, she owed him an explanation. She owed him an explanation, an apology. "You always...gave me focus." She said. "And...I guess I wanted validation from one of the few truly good people I know." 

Rafael shook his head. "I'm not sure if that's me." He murmured. "Alex was my oldest friend and..." He sighed, moving to sit on the couch. "I so wanted him to be innocent. I tried..." He lowered his head, rubbing his temple, letting out a humorless laugh. "I actually tried to get them not to pursue Alex...At least in the beginning, before we found out the truth." 

Olivia bit back a laugh. Rafael was so righteous. If the thought of him trying to not investigate Muñoz was truly the worst thing he'd done...he'd never understand her. And...she realized, pain lancing through her chest. He'd never be able to know the things she'd done without bringing her to the authorities. 

"You wanted to protect him because you cared about him." She whispered, trying not to think of Rafael looking at her like she was a criminal. 

"The same's probably true of you and...the president of the United States." He let out a humorless laugh. "We have really moved up in the world." He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "I need coffee." He mumbled. 

She sat next to him on the couch. "Remember how we'd sit like this on that ratty couch in your Cambridge apartment and talk about our dreams?" She put her head on his shoulder. Rafael hesitated before putting his arm around her. 

He nodded. "Yes." His voice was hoarse.

Olivia glanced up and ran her fingers through the hair on his temple that was graying slightly. Rafael glanced at her and shook his head. "Not all of us are gifted with eternal youth, Liv."

"It looks distinguished." Olivia teased. Rafael rolled his eyes.

"You mean old." He corrected as Olivia laughed. They sat in silence, the only noise their breathing and a ticking clock. "We could have been happy." He murmured.

Olivia snorted. "What, me as the ADA's wife? Waiting for you at home with our children and dinner in the oven?" 

"No." Rafael shook his head. "I've tasted your cooking." He laughed as Olivia glared at him. "You always wanted to be a defense attorney. The two of us could have been unstoppable. Opposing each other in the courtroom, but-" 

"But not in the bedroom?" Olivia suggested, smirking as Rafael's ears turned red. "You have an interesting fantasy life, Rafael." 

"I was going to say that we'd both be working for what's best for the city...on opposing sides, because I could never be a defense attorney. You protecting the innocent, me locking up the guilty..." He smirked. "Though I'd have to admit that the arguments could have resulted in-" 

Olivia poked him in the side. 

"Hey." He protested. "You went there first." Silence fell. 

"It's a nice thought." Olivia murmured. 

Rafael smirked. 

"Not that." She rolled her eyes. "I meant us, saving the city together." She looked at the table in front of them. She may have loved Rafael, but she'd wanted more than he could offer her. Even now, she felt the pull of the Oval Office. She wanted it, but on her own terms, not Fitz's. Perhaps if Mellie made a bid for the White House...She was snapped out of her reverie by Rafael loudly clearing his throat. He was looking at her, his eyes saddened by what he saw. 

"I know that look." He murmured. "You would never have been satisfied with that life." He sighed heavily. "A piece of advice about Alex. He's not going to take you abandoning him lightly." 

"What could he possibly do to me, Rafael?" Olivia asked, touched by his concern. 

"Just...be careful." He murmured. 

Olivia nodded. His fingers began tracing circles on her arm. She wanted to stay...but she knew it wouldn't be right. She extracted himself from his hold. "I should go." She whispered. A flash of disappointment crossed Rafael's face, but he nodded. 

"Will I see you again?" He asked. 

"I don't know." She murmured. "I'm going to have my team leave as soon as possible." She stood, grabbing her bag and reaching for the file. 

"No." He put his and on top of it, stopping her from taking it. "I don't know how you got this, but I'm destroying it." 

"Rafi." She sighed. 

He looked at her in amusement. "Those big eyes do nothing." he put the file away before escorting her to the door. "Fue bueno verte, querida." 

Olivia smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "It was good seeing you too, Rafi." She murmured before walking away. He watched her go before closing the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia walked straight up to Alex Muñoz's campaign office. He was talking to Yelina as she opened the door, both of them looking up at her in surprise. Yelina smiled.

"Ms. Pope. We were just about to thank you." She stood, a look of triumph in her eyes.

"For what?" Olivia didn't like the way they were looking at her.

"For my rising poll numbers." Moñoz held up a folder. "And of course, for this."

Olivia looked at it, not sure what was inside. Stepping forward, she took the folder, opening it. Inside were pictures of her outside of Rafael's house. Her entering. Then her at the window; Rafael at her side. She hadn't seen the way he was looking at her, but there was no way to misinterpret that expression. Concern, affection. She shut her eyes, putting the folder on the desk. "You had me followed." She said hoarsely.

"I had Rafael followed." Muñoz's eyes were gleaming. "And it turns out I was right to do it." 

Olivia felt sick. "Nothing happened." 

"You know that it doesn't matter." Muñoz said. "It's all about optics." He leaned back in his seat. "You're the expert. Tell me; what would you think of an ADA who was photographed with the president's mistress? Rafi's not going to be so self righteous now." 

"And you think it justifies illegally spying on an ADA of the city of New York? Because of a personal grudge?" 

"Rafael Barba's getting what's coming to him." Muñoz growled.

Olivia glared at him. "You release these and I will bury you."

"How?" Alex said. 

"Leave that to me." She stood up straight, meeting his eyes unflinchingly. Muñoz was taller and about twice as large as her, but she'd met scarier than him. "My team is off this case. You're on your own and if I see any of those pictures in any news outlet or you retaliate in anyway against ADA Barba, You won't even comprehend how badly I will destroy you. You won't be able to lead a book club, let alone a city. Your political life is already over, if you cross me I will make sure that your personal life will be over as well." 

She turned and walked out of the office, taking the file of photos with her. The sound of heels following her, alerted her to Yelina following her. She waited until they were in the stairwell before turning and glaring at the other woman. 

"What do you want?" 

Yelina looked at her. "Smart and beautiful. That was always Rafi's blindspot." 

"Shows how well you know him." Olivia countered. "Our problem was that we were too focused on our careers and they led us away from each other." She shook her head. "How can you support him?" 

"He's the father of my children. My husband." Yelina said. 

"He exchanged explicit pictures with a child only 6 years older than your oldest daughter." Olivia countered. "There's love and there's blindness." She looked at her sadly.

"Alex will do good things when he's elected." Yelina said.

"If." Olivia countered. "Which is unlikely." She sighed heavily. "You know what the worst part is? The person who'd be capable of doing amazing things for this city is you. The people love you. You're intelligent and you have the right ideas to help those who need it most." She turned and began walking down the stairs. "In four years, contact me and I'll run your campaign." 

"I'm not leaving him." Yelina grabbed her arm. "He's being targeted and you're as bad as Rafael. Blind to the way they treat us." 

Olivia wrenched her arm out of Yelina's grasp. "Don't touch me again." She walked out of the building. As she hailed a cab she could feel Muñoz's angry gaze on her back. Glancing up at the window as she got into the cab she saw him standing in front of the window and felt a slight tinge of uneasiness. Her rational brain told her Muñoz was no B613 agent, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous in his own way. She needed to get her team out of New York as soon as possible. But first...she glanced down at the hidden camera in her purse. First she had to secure Rafael's reputation. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You called me?" Rafael walked into the precinct. He could tell something was up the second the detectives refused to look at him.

"My office, Barba." Lieutenant Benson said, calling him over. He glanced around the squad room. Fin was leaning in his seat, looking amused. Amaro had his eyes directly on the desk in front of him and for the first time in his life was silent. Rollins was looking at her computer. Something was definitely wrong.

"I may not be a detective." He remarked, looking around Olivia's office and putting his coat on the chair. "But I definitely know something's up."

"Do you know Olivia Pope?"

Rafael looked at the Lieutenant in shock. "At one time I did." He said. "Why?"

She motioned to the TV, turning it on. The news was playing a video on loop of Alex Muñoz confessing to having him followed for political gain. He let out a laugh. "Well that's definitely one..." He paused. "Why did you ask about Olivia Pope?"

"Because of these." Lieutenant Benson held out a file. There were pictures of him and Olivia. He looked at them. "They were released to every media outlet this morning."

"But all the news can talk about is Alex setting me up." He murmured, struck by Olivia's genius. "These pictures mean nothing now."

"Will her relationship with you cause any further damage to the case?" Lieutenant Benson asked.

Rafael looked at her incredulously. "I wasn't aware it had caused any damage to begin with." He said. "And it's not like you to hold someone's past relationship against them."

"I'm just concerned that she might not have the best intentions when it comes to you."

"Believe me, Lieutenant, I'm aware of the dangers of caring about Olivia Pope." He muttered, glaring out of the blinds at the squad room. "But the pictures weren't her doing."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know..." He sighed, correcting himself. "I knew her and..." He pointed to the video. "This is more her style. Olivia doesn't lose. No one's talking about the pictures except in relation to Alex's deception."

Benson nodded. "What happened between you two?" She asked and he cursed her intuition.

"She and I...a long time ago we were...well _I_ was in love."

"What happened?" Benson asked. Rafael sighed.

"The thing people don't realize about Olivia Pope...is that no one is as obsessed with being Olivia Pope as she is. She's constantly trying to create this version of herself...and I didn't fit into that version's life. So we ended it. She graduated Georgetown Law and I came back to New York to work in the DA's office." With an unused ring in his pocket, he thought to himself bitterly.

Benson gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He shook his head. "She left the president. At least I'm in interesting company."

There was a knock at the door and Amaro stuck his head in. "Sorry, but um...there's someone here to see you, Barba."

He got up, walking out of the office. Olivia Pope was standing in the squad room. Everyone was desperately trying to appear busy while shooting her furtive looks. She didn't seem bothered by it; if anything she was amused.

"I called your secretary and she told me you were here." She explained.

Rafael nodded. "I was just watching some interesting television." He remarked. Olivia smiled.

"Anything good?" 

"It looks like you're not going to be getting a paycheck." He commented.

"I think I got that when I quit yesterday." She glanced around. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

He led her to an empty interrogation room. She looked around.

"Cozy." She remarked.

"Well it's either this or a cell." He shut the door, waiting for her to speak first.

"Huck, one of my associates, thinks you're still being followed." Olivia said. "If you want-" 

"I can tell the team out there." He said. "I've got some pull with the NYPD." 

Olivia nodded. "I..." She glanced at the door. "I'd hate to think I put you in danger." 

Rafael shook his head. "I'm not exactly a popular ADA, having put away a lot of criminals." 

Olivia shook her head. "I see your ego hasn't changed." 

"It's directly proportional to my legal abilities." 

"Hm." She smiled, looking around the interrogation room. "I'm not sure where to go from here." Her voice was soft, hesitant.

"That doesn't sound like the Olivia Pope I know." He remarked. "Are you going back to DC?" 

She nodded. "I think I'll throw my skills into a political campaign. Someone I can believe in." she paused. "Any chance you'll get into politics?" 

Rafael shook his head. "No, I actually want to do good in this world." He looked at the one way glass, hoping that no one was listening. "Do you think it was politics that did it to Alex?" He asked. Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to tell if there was any sign that he'd do something like this before and...I just don't see it." He looked at Olivia. She was around politicians. She'd fixed worse than Alex and had probably done things that if she told him, he'd be obligated to have her arrested. She smiled. 

"It's something dangerous...being close to power and not being able to have it. The uncertainty of a campaign...sometimes leads to difficult decisions." Olivia said. "...but...sometimes power can make us believe we're above any type of control or accountability. It can make certain people believe they're capable of doing anything without consequence." She put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." 

"What did power do to you?" Rafael asked. Olivia grimaced, looking away. She had too many secrets and she could never give him a straight answer. 

"Too much." She said. She hesitated, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. She paused, then put her hand under his chin, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Take care of yourself, Rafael." She whispered before walking out. Rafael could have sworn he saw her wipe a tear from her eye before the door closed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Olivia made her way back to her hotel room. Entering, she froze as she caught sight of a figure in the corner. "What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Does a father need an excuse to visit his only and most cherished child?" Eli Pope asked, picking up a glass of wine from the table beside his chair. 

"I'm going back to DC tomorrow." She growled. 

"But not before you said goodbye to that boy." He said in disgust. Olivia flinched. She wasn't afraid of her father. He wouldn't harm her, but she was afraid of what he'd do to others. 

 

_"Get him out of your head, Olivia."_

_She turned in the doorway of her apartment to look over at her dad. "How did you get in?" She asked. He held up a key. She'd never given him one, but she wasn't surprised that he'd made a copy. "Who?"_

_"Rafael Barba." Eli Pope said. "He'll never make you happy."_

_"He does." Olivia insisted. She glared at him. "How do  you know about him?"_

_"You don't think I know that you've been taking trips up to Cambridge even though you and Blake broke up 6 months ago?"_

_"Maybe I like Boston." Olivia countered._

_"Which part; the cold, the drunken sports fans or the almost legendary racism?" Eli snapped. "What's he got to offer you?"_

_Olivia glared at him. "My relationship is none of your business."_

_"Hmm." Eli laughed._ _"If you know what's best for him, you'll stay away." He walked out of the apartment. Olivia watched him go. Before grabbing her phone and calling Rafael._

_"Hola, querida," He said._

_"Rafi." She said. "Is everything okay?" She had a bad feeling and she just wanted to put her mind at ease. There was a pause and she could hear her heart pounding in her chest._

_"Are you psychic?" He asked. There was something in the background. It sounded like the noise of a hospital._

_"Rafi, where are you?"_

_"The ER." he said. "Nothing serious, I just slipped on a patch of ice and broke my leg...although I could have sworn I salted this morning."_

_Olivia felt her heart drop into her stomach. She sat on her couch, unsure how to react._

_"Liv?...LIV." Rafael's voice cut through her haze._

_"I need to call you back." She said._

 

It had been before she'd known what her father truly was. Her earlier conversation with Rafael about power came back to her. She realized that she thought she'd been talking about herself, but in reality she'd been talking about Eli.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. Eli looked at her expectantly. "Why did you cause Rafael to have that accident? Why was our relationship such a threat to you?" 

"Because you loved him." Eli said. "It made you blind and weak. You would have been content to be a small time defense attorney in New York, Mrs. Rafael Barba and that's all you'd be." He looked at her in disgust. "I raised to be better than that." 

"You raised me to be what you wanted." She growled. "I might have left him on my own; you never gave me that chance." 

"And I was right to." 

"I admit." Eli shrugged. "I'm impressed with how well he did for himself." 

"Rafael was always smart." Olivia said. "And driven. There was no reason for him not to succeed." She shook her head. "You just didn't approve of him." 

"He's too righteous to do what needs to be done, Olivia. He doesn't live in our world, because it is _our_ world. You fixed the election to ensure Fitz would win because it was what was best for the republic, you had your own father arrested because you thought it would be best for the people of this country, and most recently you video taped a major mayoral candidate in an incriminating position because you believed it was best for the continuing peace and tranquility of the city of New York. And you did all that without any help from daddy dearest. You're the type of monster he fights hard to imprison. He's the white knight and you are the dragon and that's why I had to make you realize that he and you were not compatible. I saved you from realizing it for yourself. That way you could blame me and continue on with this illusion that you are not my child, that you are somehow morally superior to me." His eyes were wild, but he took a steadying breath and composed himself. "And I did it because I love you, Olivia. This way you could always look back on your relationship with him as a tragic missed opportunity, not the disastrous heart break that would have ensued should he have seen your true nature."

His words twisted her gut and she remained silent, glaring up at him. Apparently satisfied with his tirade, he stepped back, looking around the hotel.

"What if I choose to stay?" She asked. Eli Pope chuckled darkly.

"Winters are very cold in New York." He remarked. "Not as cold as Boston, but all sorts of accidents can happen." He turned and walked out of her room. Olivia sat heavily on the bed. Staring at the wall in front of her she tried to breathe, not wanting fear to overtake her. Calming herself, she mentally added Rafael's name to the list of reasons she had to take down her father. 


End file.
